kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Type ZERO Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze
is a Special DVD episode of ''Kamen Rider Drive, and the first in the Secret Mission series. It revolves around the fateful day, along with the stories of what happened to Shinnosuke Tomari, Kiriko Shijima, Akira Hayase and Mr. Belt during that incident. Additionally, the story also features the mysterious Kamen Rider Protodrive who has, up until now, only been briefly shown on-screen. Shinnosuke also narrated the whole episode as of the event is a flashback. This episode was given to movie-goers upon purchasing tickets for Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. However, only a limited number of copies were available. http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/10/23/kamen-rider-drive-episode-0-dvd-given-movie-war-screenings/ Synopsis On that fateful day, during the Global Freeze, Countdown to Global Freeze tells the story of Kamen Rider Protodrive, and how he came to be. Plot NOTE: Plot was arranged in descending order according to the time before Global Freeze. 12 hours before Global Freeze Shinnosuke awakens from a dream inside a patrol car with Hayase. In his dream, they finally pursued Neo-Shade but somehow he wasn't able to move. As reported, the Neo-Shade had caused five explosions, resulting in countless casualties. 10 hours before Global Freeze Nine monstrous figures known as Roidmudes gathered in a meeting where their leader announced that it was time for a "revolution". A bomb threat had been posted by Neo-Shade, showing a Kyouhei TV reporter held as a hostage. Many bombs have been planted inside the city and the only way to stop them is to pay 5 billion yen in cash. The duo suspected that their current modus operandi was similar to past cases but this was the first time they kidnapped a hostage. Suddenly, they spotted a mirror in the video and discovered that it was not Neo-Shade, but a Copycat Pirate posing as them. Approximately 7 hours before Global Freeze Hayase intruded the Copycat Pirate's hideout and faced him. He revealed that in the past few months, a lot of kidnappings, attempted murders and robberies have been committed by the criminal in pirate costume. The pirate criminal always posted his recordings onto the internet, alarming the public. However, those crimes were plagiarised from similar cases in the past. In his current operation, posing as "Neo-Shade", he used the terrorist group's first hideout. Shinnosuke then ambushed and unmasked him, revealing his identity as criminologist Koya Nishihori. Nishihori vowed to enact his revenge on the two who had humiliated him. All of a sudden, Roidmude 005, who was watching from a distance, smoke-screened them with a series of blasts and Nishihori escaped. 4 hours before Global Freeze Nishihori escaped the warehouse but a strange wave was released, slowing his physical actions but his mind remained intact. Roidmude 005 copied his human form and dropped him from a great height, but a black warrior caught him seconds later. The warrior fought 005 and destroyed him but its core survived. Nonetheless, 005's Viral Core was picked up by the warrior, and Nishihori was finally arrested by Shinnosuke. 1 hour before the Global Freeze In the Roidmude's base, a Bat-Class Roidmude reported to his leader that 005 was signal lost, signifying Krim Steinbelt's involvement. After repairing 005's Viral Core, the black warrior witnessed the Roidmudes' plans which involved the destruction of the world and their total number is 108. As the Roidmudes' grand plan was about to begin, the Drive Driver sent his army of Shift Cars worldwide. At the same time, the real Neo-Shade was reported and among their hostages were an important politician, stationing themselves in a building as the two policemen drove to the location. 10 minutes before the Global Freeze An evacuation on the building was carried out as Shinnosuke and Akira rushed themselves inside. Shinnosuke ran past a policewoman that he would meet months later. Global Freeze A strange wave affected the worldwide population which slowed down everyone's movements with their mind remaining intact. During this time, an army of Roidmudes marched their way into the city and terrorized the whole area. At the same time, police officer Shinnosuke Tomari and Akira Hayase were apprehending criminals from Neo-Shade. Hayase was cornered near a flammable generator by one of the two criminals. Panicking, Shinnosuke pulled out his gun and tried to aim at the criminal, but due to the Slowdown effect, he accidentally shot the generator, causing it to explode and in the process, causing some pipes to collapse. As he tried to save Hayase from the falling pipes, the Slowdown effect happened once again, causing him to be unable to save his partner from being crushed. The black warrior from before approached three Roidmudes and began to fight them. It was then revealed that he was named Protodrive, as Shinnosuke narrated that he would continue his legacy as the new Kamen Rider, Drive. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * /Roidmude 005: * : Shift Cars & Viral Cores *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Speed Prototype *'Type Used:' **Type Speed (Prototype ver.) *'Cameo:' **Mad Doctor, Spin Mixer, Rumble Dump, Funky Spike, Midnight Shadow, Max Flare, Justice Hunter, Massive Monster, Dimension Cab, Dream Vegas *'Core Used:' **Bat Errors *Protodrive's Archetype Gear (the mechanical sash-like tire) can be briefly seen coming loose as he punches 005. It is properly adjusted back in place in the next shot. Notes *'Roidmude Count' **Appearing: Proto-Zero, 001, 002, 003, 004, 005, 006, 007, 008, 009, 012, 034 **'Count at episode end': 108 out of 108 *Among the Secret Missions, Type Z'ERO provides the first of five clue letters to reveal who killed Masahiko Odagiri, a mystery which forms the plot of Type TOKUJO, with the clues being hinted by a quiz at the end of ''TOKUJO's third episode. When all were put together, it came out as '''ZIKO!, revealing his death to have infact been an accident. *As this episode is set before the events of the series premiere, most Roidmude Excecutives only appear in their Low-Class forms, but Heart and Brain are still voiced by their actors. *This is the first episode to feature Medic not being portrayed by her original actress. *The industry that Neo-Shade planned to explode in this special is named Touto Heavy Industry Corporation, and Touto is one of the three regions of Japan in Kamen Rider Build. References Category:Specials